My SpanishTeacher Is An Alien And I'm His Daughter
by CriminalsAndSnipers
Summary: Full Summary Inside
1. Summary

My Spanish Teacher Is An Alien (And I'm His Daughter)

Summary : Bella is an average 15 year old. She has a boyfriend Edward and a complete loving family. Her like couldn't get any better. It could only get worse. Phil and Renee died in a mysterious accident , Charlie's gone mad and is deemed an 'unfit' father and taken to a mental hospital. So as Bella had no guardian , her parents wanted her SPANISH TEACHER to be her guardian. Her … Spanish … Teacher. What about the sudden dreams she's having about a beautiful planet with two suns ? Is this all linked to the adoption papers of one Maria Saxon or better known as Isabella Marie Swan ? (Cullens Are Human.)

Pairings :

Bella / Edward (For about 9 Written Lines)

Tanya / Edward

Master / Bella (In A Fatherly Daughterly Way)

Martha / Doctor (To My Dismay)

Ianto / Jack

Tosh / Owen

I refuse to use Gwen in this story , for all I care she doesn't exist. This is in replacement for The Missing Child.

A/N: Update 21/11/09 : Addition To Gwen Bit : But there will be tiny mentions of Gwen , not big though  
Update 28/11/09 : Addition To Pairings : Master/ Rose


	2. Chapter 1 My Life Couldn't Get Any Worse

Chapter 1 – My Life Couldn't Get Any Worse

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Doctor Who and never will. All I own is anything that's not in either of those two. Slight Hints Of Torchwood. Again I don't own Torchwood

---

Bella couldn't believe it, the policeman had just told her that Phil and Renee died in a mysterious accident and Charlie (as he had gone mad at the news) was being carted of to a mental hospital and as a last wish they asked HER _**SPANISH TEACHER **_to look after her!

'This day cannot get ANY worse' Bella thought as she went to park her old Red Pickup Truck by Edward's Silver Volvo but someone had parked in her space. She looked hurt and parked next to this car. As she got out she saw Edward running towards her. Bella was about to speak but Edward put his finger up to silence her.

"I'm leaving Bella, not literally leaving the country, I'm leaving you," Edward grinned hoping to soften the blow.

"Edsy, come back to school, stop hanging around with her," Tanya said wrapping her arms around his chest.  
"You, you, you, YOU TWO TIMING GIT," Bella shouted punching him in the face. "Stay out of my life and face if you value your life," Bella shouted again before running to her form room and the only person who knew what she was going through.

Taking a breath, she entered the room and sat right at the back of the room, one of the seats next to the window. Her hands clenched into fists of rage as she saw the 'happy couple' enter the room. Tanya wrinkled her nose and eyed Bella.

"Eww Edward what's that trampy smell in here, oh it's just Bella the loser!" Tanya laughed. Edward laughed also.

Luckily the teacher wasn't in the room when the fight broke out. Bella had launched herself at Tanya in a fit of jealousy and rage. Jealousy because she lost Edward to this thing. Rage because of how Tanya thought she could treat everyone.

"Look everyone, she's mental like her father, stay away from her, you may get swanness disease!" Edward mocked pulling Tanya to his side.

"Edward, how could you, this isn't you!" Bella screamed tears falling down her face.

"I've changed Bella, I've moved on, I'm not a loser like you either!" Edward sneered pushing Bella away from him. At last, her rage got the better of her and she hit Edward in the face leaving him with a rather bloody nose and a cut lip. Bella smiled smugly and practically skipped over to her seat before hiding away any emotion on her face. There teacher, her adoptive father, although no one knew yet, walked in to the room. He sat down at his desk and looked up, setting his eyes on Edward and Tanya, who were glaring at Bella.

"Edward, Tanya, what happened to you two?" Teacher asked.

"Isabella went all mad and ravage like a wild animal and attacked us, we tried to stop her but she just wouldn't get off," Tanya replied, blinking her eyes like an angel.

"Bella, is this trued?" Teach asked standing up and placing his hands on the table.

"Yes Mr Saxon, it's true, but what can you expect, she's a whore and he's a player," Bella said shrugging naturally.

"You two to the nurses office now," he said pointing at Tanya and Edward. Smugly Tanya sent a cheeky grin at Bella and ran after Edward, limping a little.

"Now Bella, off to the headmaster's office with you," Mr Saxon said pushing her out of the door, handing her a note as he shut the door. Bella sighed a little and started walking to the headmaster's office, obviously in no rush to get there. When she walked in, she handed over the note and sat down on one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs. The head called her in and she walked in slowly and sat down looking intently at the head.

"Now Bella, I'm surprised at you, your not normally like, you're so quiet!" The head sighed.

"Not my fault, there the ones who insulted my parents, so I just 'repaid' them back in my own special little way," Bella replied.  
"Yes but Bella, there was no point in starting that fight! Edward has a broken nose, a cut lip and a broken finger and Tanya has a few bruises and two broken teeth all because of a silly argument."

"But Sir-"

"No Buts Bella, I'm putting you on a months suspension, we'll have your guardian pick you up, Bella I'm so disappointed in you," The head finally said.

"FINE! I won't come back anyway. I don't need this stupid crummy school anyway," Bella shouted slamming the door as she ran out.

Starting up her truck, she reversed smashing into Tanya's car then drove out of the car park, heading to the only place she felt safe anymore. She remembered it from her dreams. There were three people who were in her dreams. A woman, a man and a child.

The child always seemed to be playing with some type of torch. It glowed golden. The man cooed at her as she tried to say her first word. Bella shut her eyes quickly and pushed the dream to the back of her mind. Sighing she opened the door to her truck and got out looking up at the mansion. Tears glistened the bottoms of her eyes as she ran up to the door and opened it. Stepping inside, she looked around a bit. The walls were blood red and the ceiling was the colour of the sky at night with little dabs of white trying to resemble stars. She walked on and entered a small living room. Admiring the beautiful craftwork of the designs filling the wall, she came across a small locket and blinked. It was covered in circles and swirly shapes. There was a small folded up piece of paper next to it. What shocked her the most was the name on the front of the piece of paper.

_**-Isabella Maria Swan-**_

---

A/N: Hehe that's the first chapter over and done with xP. Hopefully update soon but not likely as I have a lot of tests and essays to write atm. You see the small box down at the bottom, the one that says about reviewing? It's really lonely :(. His name is Jack; he wants you to review this story XD. Please R&R. Sorry the chapter's so short.


	3. Chapter 2 Explanations And Complications

Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight or Doctor Who :(.

A/N: I felt really bad cause I made you lot wait 8 days for an update so here's another chapter :D.

--

Chapter 2 – Explanations and Complications

--

Bella stumbled back shocked and more than a little scared. Approaching the letter cautiously, she reached for it. Picking it up, she started to read.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I'm so sorry for never spending a lot of time with you when you were younger; I miss you ever so much. After I went travelling with The Doctor and I unfortunately got myself trapped in a parallel world, I met your father. Of course at the time he was Harold Saxon. Met him in a bar in the south of London. God he was so beautiful, his presence felt so safe. Anyway even though The Doctor said it was impossible to get back, we found our way back to this universe. That's when I had you. Isabella Maria Saxon. Just remember Bella, I will always love you, what I did, I did to protect you from U.N.I.T and Torchwood and most importantly The Doctor. I don't know what would have happened if they found out you were related to Harry but I know it wouldn't be good. That locket, open it when you feel necessary, remember Bella I will always love you no matter what. Goodbye for now my daughter._

_Yours lovingly,_

_Mum..X_

Bella stared at the letter, tears glistening her eyes. She finally broke down and fell to the floor holding the locket tightly in her hands and she just let the tears fall until she could cry no more. Getting up, she glanced at a picture on the shelf. It was of three people. Bella when she was younger and her two parents. Clenching the locket tightly in her hand, she stopped breathing and saw a silver Volvo pull up and park next to the Red truck.

Edward and Tanya climbed out of the car and silently walked up to the house and kicked the door open.

_Oh they are so going to pay for that,_ Bella thought turning her head and wondering what they were doing. Holding up a red sort of square metal box, Edward threw colourless liquid everywhere and lit a match. Dropping it on to the floor, the whole house burnt and was set on fire. He turned to grin at Tanya and they both got in their car and drove away.

Bella's eyes widened to the size of saucers and she fumbled for her phone in her pocket. Once she got it out, she phoned the emergency services and screamed for someone to get here as fast as they could. Once telling the person on the other end the details, Bella hung up and grabbed the photo, letter and locket. She heard a small faint voice. Confused she looked down at the locket before coughing a lot.

"Open me, let me out, set me free," The locket said. Bella frowned but did as the locket said.

A golden wisp flew out and hit Bella knocking her backwards, her whole body was engulfed in the golden light and then it just started to fade. She could hear the faint sounds of a fire engine approaching. Then her whole world went black but she was not alone in the darkness. A man wearing a black suit and impeccable shoes walked up to her. His eyes were a beautiful glistening brown and she felt safe in his presence. But his presence was all too familiar.

"My child, you are finally back," he said hugging her in a fatherly way. Then it clicked in her brain, this man was her father.

"Father, I've missed you so much, being in that locket was so boring!" Bella muttered looking at the floor. Her father sighed and put two fingers under her chin making her look up at him.  
"I promise you, there was nothing I could do, they wiped her memory while she protected you from them," The Master said looking into the young girls eyes.

"I'm going to make 'em pay for what they did to our family, I'll find a way to kill him, he had no right to split our family up!" Bella shouted anger flashing in her eyes.

"Just wake up Bella, wake up and mention nothing of this," He said hugging Bella as she closed her eyes again.

There were faint sounds of beeping and she opened her eyes dreamily and looked around the white room she was in. Moving was a hard task for her as she tried to sit up. She noticed the burns on her arms and winced a little. As she got up she noticed a shadow slouched in a chair by her now empty bed. It was her father snoring softly. Lying back down, she saw a few cards and a couple of presents at the end of her bed. She smiled as she picked up a card. It had a small bear on the front with a tiny hat on, printed just above the bear was in elegant writing. Get Well Soon. Opening it up, she read the message inside.

_Dear Bella,_

_Get Well Soon. Edward shouldn't have done that to you. We'll get our revenge soon, I promise. Please Stay Safe and out of trouble. _

_Love _

_Alice  
XxXxXx_

Bella smiled, Alice Cullen was her best friend. They went through everything together. Once again, she closed her eyes, but when she opened them, a policeman was standing at the edge of her bed.

"Miss Swan, could we please have a word about your little accident?" He said eyes looking at her concerned. She gulped and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

--

A/N: XP Hehe, two updates in one day =). Chapter 3 should be up soon, just gotta type it up and get my beta to look at it :D. You see the little button down there \/\/ . It's really lonely =(. Review and you get a vampire cookie :O.


	4. Chapter 3Interrogations And Master Plan

**Chapter 3 – Interrogations and Master Plans**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything … YET! There's a picture of Bella's father's car on my profile. :/ I couldn't find the actual script for the Sound Of Drums or The Last Of The Timelords SO later on in the chapter when it does get to those episodes it won't be the same as the actual episodes unless I can find a transcript of it.**

**Review Replies :  
**

Haru Inuzuka : Edward and Tanya will be back later on and I have the perfect punishment for them. Let's just say it involves Fire and Revenge. Edward thinks Bella is a nobody and he doesn't want to hang with her so he wants his popularity back so he goes out with Slutty Tanya. Martha plays a semi important part in this story. Ah now with Rose that would be telling :D. Thanks For Reviewing :D.

bambieyes1234 : Hehe , sorta just slipped my mind. The Cullens are human in this story otherwise it sorta wouldn't help the plot and that would also be telling. I'm getting my friend to write the tor-revenge scene. Just saying it will be pretty bad. It's like what will happen with Taylor. –insert rather long evil laugh here-. Just thought you'd like a Master/Rose fic :D.

Thanks for all the review everyone :D.

**--**

"Now I know your scared but we need to do this, now do you know who started the fire?" The policeman asked her.

"Um, it was a boy and a girl called Edward Cullen and Tanya but I can't remember Tanya's last name. I can't remember what they were wearing, I … I … I … I just can't think about it, it's too painful," Bella said putting her face in her hands and crying. This is how the interview went for the next hour or so until eventually Bella started to fall asleep. Laying back , she closed her eyes and let the darkness engulf her into a soundless sleep.

-A Few Hours Later-

Bella awoke to the sounds of an argument and when she opened her eyes she saw her father standing there , suit rumpled , and a doctor arguing about something. Grinning , Bella stood up and stretched locking all her joints into place. The doctor started to protest again but she just waved him of.

"I'm fine , can I go now ?" Bella asked putting on her best puppy dog expression.

Her doctor sighed and just muttered something incomprehensibly waving at her.

"Thank You !" she chirped out happily , hugging him hard much to his dismay. After Bella had gotten changed out of the hospital gowns and into her normal clothes , she skipped out happily towards her father's car. They both got in and drove back to the house. Her father let out a deep sigh and turned to face Bella.

"Bella don't ever do that again , I was worried you wouldn't make it ! Just please promise me you won't be so careless next time, it's just I didn't kno-" her father started but Bella held up a hand and he stopped.

" Don't worry about it, it was my fault for getting into trouble anyway," Bella said grinning at her father and getting out of the black Aston Martin. Picking up her bag she grinned again, a sort of maniacal, crazy smile. Running up to the house, she opened the door and gasped.

"Oh My God," Bella said mouth open in amazement. It looked exactly the home she, her father and her mother lived in before that boy burnt it down. Blinking back tears, her father pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair, also muttering nonsense to her in Gallifreyian until she fell into a deep sleep. He grinned down at her and laid her down on the sofa before checking the time.

'11:20' he mentally sighed before walking upstairs slowly and falling onto the bed fast asleep.

-Bella's Dream-

"Nuuh, where am I? Helloo?" Bella shouted wandering around the dark expanse.

"Bella," she heard a strong Scottish accent say from behind her.

"Doctor ?!" Bella gasped turning around to face her father's mortal enemy and her godfather.

"Bella, you need to find me, I want to help you, met me by your school at 1am, just don't tell anyone about it," The Doctor said gazing into her eyes. Bella nodded.

Bella woke up panting, sweat falling of off her face. Looking at the clock , she sighed loudly.

'12:40,' Bella thought mentally.

"He cannot be back though, Dad said he wouldn't know!" Bella sighed again mumbling to herself.

"Bella? You okay?" she heard her father call from presumably upstairs.

"Yeah, just going out for some um… Ice Cream!" Bella shouted up the stairs before running outside and climbing on the new black motorbike her father had got her. She started it up and raced towards the school checking her watch as she left the motorbike running. A man was standing in the shadows and Bella walked over to him.

"Um Hi?" Bella said unsure.

"Are you Bella Swan?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah and you are …" Bella questioned.

"Captain Jack Harkness , nice to meet you Miss Swan," He flashed a flirty grin at her.

"Jack, stop it," A man in a brown pinstriped suit said stepping out of the shadows.

"Just saying hello," Jack mumbled before scooting back.

"Doctor?" Bella gasped falling back. Jack caught her and flashed another grin at her, much to The Doctor's dislike and a woman ran out of the forest panting a little.

"Ah Martha Jones meet Bella Swan, Bella meet Martha," He gestured towards the girl.

"Doctor, I know what your doing here, I can't, he'd kill me, you know that," Bella said looking at The Doctor.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

Bella nodded her head

"Go to the end of the universe, you'll be able to help him from there," Bella said focusing on the floor. She was practically sending them to there own deaths. The Doctor nodded.

She climbed on her bike just as a familiar black car drove past.

"Oh Shizzles," Bella thought grabbing hold of the bikes handles.

"I have to go, my father will be worrying," Bella said showing no emotion on her face.

"Adoptive Father ?" Martha asked, Bella nodded her head before smashing out of the school gates and driving back home. As quietly as possible she put her bike in the garage and walked into the house slowly and calmly before sitting in the living room and picking up a book and pretending to read. There was a slight cough and Bella peeked over the book looking up at her father.

"Hi ?" Bella said wincing at his cold stare.

"Who were those people ?" He asked her.

"They were friends," Bella replied quietly. He sighed shaking his head.

"Only 6 more months and everything will change," he muttered to himself walking out of the room with a maniacal but serious smile on his face. Bella just looked confused.

Why though ? What will happen in 6 months?

-6 MONTHS LATER-

The Master had just walked out and was now on the big screen where everybody could see him. Rose Tyler stood a little behind him and Bella was off camera sitting down far away from anybody. The Doctor , Jack and Martha would either be back or dead by now. A lone tear fell down her face. She really was like her father then , killing innocent people. There was a soft feeling in her mind which she recognized to be The Doctor.

_Yes ! He did it, he's still alive, but what will Father do to him? Please don't let him kill The Doctor!_ Bella thought worriedly. The Master had now pulled Rose down to his side and kissed her. She could feel The Doctor getting slightly angry and confused. Bella sighed again.

"This country has been sick. This country is in need of healing, " the Master said to the camera, his voice almost sounding genuine, "This country needs medicine. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that, what this country really needs... is a doctor."

He gave the camera his signature smile before the cameras were off and they had stopped airing. Looking at her watch, she smiled a little. Her date with Taylor would be in an hour and she could not wait.

She walked to her bedroom to get changed. Shutting and locking the door she opened her wardrobe and took out a few items quickly. Finally she looked at what she had picked. A pair of grey jeggings, a grey checkered top and a pair of neon converse. After she had gotten changed, she picked up her bag and her black and pink scarf and unlocked her door.

Checking her watch, her eyes widened._ 8:42pm._

She had 5 minutes to get there. Running out the door, she kept on running passing two men and a girl as she went. Ignoring them she kept running till she reached the restaurant they were at. Checking her watch again she saw she had a minute to spare. Seeing Taylor sitting down she grinned and walked in but her eyes widened as she saw him pull out the chair for another girl. She walked up to Taylor and slapped him round the face.

"YOU TWO TIMING BASTARD," she shouted at him. Tears fell down her face.

_Oh god it's Edward all over again._

"Bella ! What are you doing here ?" he questioned rubbing his face.

"Oh that's just simply great, you've forgotten that we… had … a … freaking… DATE," she shouted the last bit again.

"Oh Taylor who's this ?" the girl said raising an eyebrow.

"She's just my EX Girlfriend," he spat out glaring at Bella. Bella's face dropped before she attacked Taylor pushing him to the ground. She punched him straight in the face then kicked him in the stomach. The girl stepped in front of Bella and put her arms up.

"Stop this," She said glaring at Bella. Bella saw Taylor get up and smugly glare at her. Someone held her back and she looked up into the eyes of a policeman.

"Oh Bugger, I'm under arrest aren't I ?" she said sighing.

The policeman just nodded and pulled her away towards a police car. He opened the door for her and she climbed in sighing again.

'_First Edward, Now Taylor, Who Next ?'_ Bella sighed mentally. After searching her they put her in a cell.

'_no doubt there gonna call dad … again'_ Laying down on the bench that was attached to the wall, she felt herself falling into a light sleep. There was nothing except darkness, sort of like how her heart felt. She knew her dad wouldn't let Taylor get away with what he did. She wondered what he had done about Edward and Tanya.

Opening her eyes slowly she saw light peeping through the window above her cell. Groaning she rubbed her head.

"Your free to go Miss, someone's paid your fine," The guy who had brought her in yesterday said opening the door to reveal Rose with a worried look.

"Mum !" Bella said rubbing the back of her head. She could feel something sticky and when she took her hand away she saw a red crimson liquid covering her hand. _Blood._ Her eyes gazed over and she was quickly engulfed in darkness as she felt her body fall through the air …

--

A/N: Hey sorry everyone for the delay. Those dastardly plot bunnies are at it again. Oh yep if you want to actually see what Bella wore for her 'date' and other sort of outfits like for School and Normal wear here's the link : .com/bellas_date/set?id=14059905. Hope your enjoying it so far and I shall try and update soon =).

_**Chloe**_


	5. Chapter 4 – Stupid Nosy Reporters

Chapter 4 – Stupid Nosy Reporters

--

A/N: This will sort of explain about Bella's past.

Thanks for all the reviews I got :D. Keep 'em up.

--

-Rose's P.O.V-

I looked down at my daughter, passed out on the bench. Sighing, I saw Harry approaching.

"What happened?" He asked me looking at her intently.

"She passed out, I don't know what happened," I said a lone tear fell down my face as I looked at Bella. She groaned and all of a sudden sat up.

"My head is killing me," Bella said wincing as she rubbed her head.

"Come on, by the time my plan is put into action, Taylor or that other boy won't be able to hurt you ever again," The Master said helping Bella up off of the bench.

Bella looked at me confused and I just shrugged. Of course I knew but Bella wasn't to find out yet anyway. Standing up myself I followed after the two, smiling sadly.

-Nobody's P.O.V-

After that incident Bella rarely left the house, she didn't need to. What she was wondering about was her mother. So she went and sat in the armchair near Rose thinking about how to ask.

"Bella, I know you want to know about your past," Rose said not looking up from her book.

"Yes, it's just it confuses me so much," Bella said looking at Rose.

"Your just like your father you know, when I met him in that bar on the parallel world, I simply fell in love, it wasn't like the love I had for The Doctor, daft fool didn't even know I was a time lady, anyway, we slowly got together, at first I was worried, what would happen if The Doctor had found out, but on around the 48th night we were together, your father proposed to me, telling me how he wanted to be together forever, how he could give me the moon and the stars, and that took away all my worries. So we got married and 2 weeks later there was a tiny small rip and we were able to get back to this universe were I had you," Rose finished smiling a little.

But what I don't understa-," Bella started but was interrupted as a woman followed by Tish walked in. Rose sent Bella a warning look as if to say 'hide and don't come out till I tell you'. Bella complied and jumped off the chair sitting in the shadows just waiting.

"You can't just go barging in!" Tish said.

"Mrs. Saxon, Vivien Rook, Sunday Mirror, You've heard of me," Vivien held up her press card so Rose could see.

"Oh, can't I just have an hour to myself? It's been a hell of a day," Rose fake sighed.

"Oh, strike while the iron's hot, that's what I say, Rose. I can call you Rose, can't I? Now, everyone's talking about Harold Saxon, but I thought 'What about the wife?' All I need is twenty minutes." Vivien finished. Bella mocked Vivien behind her back and Rose tried to control her giggles.

"Oh, I think maybe we should wait," Rose said all serious now looking towards the other door nervously.

"The headline's waiting to print: The Power Behind The Throne." Vivien persuaded Rose.

"Really?" Rose said with mock interest.

"Britain's First Lady," Vivien pressed.

"Gosh." Rose said.

"Front Page," Vivien tempted.

"Oh, well, I suppose… Oh, go on then. Twenty Minutes." Rose gave in cautiously glancing at Bella.

"Excellent! Thank you! Oh, oh, what was it? Oh, Tish. Now you can leave us alone." Vivien said handing Tish her coat.

"No, but I'm supposed to sit in," Tish said looking at Rose.

"No, no. It's—it's only a profile piece. You know, hair and clothes and nonsense. There's a good girl. Out you go. That's it." She said pushing Tish out the door. "Mrs. Saxon, I have reason to believe…that you're in very great danger. All of us in fact. Not just the country, but the whole world." She finished. Rose scoffed. "I beg of you, hear me out." Vivien pleaded.

"What are you talking about?" Rose laughed quietly casting another cautious glance at Bella.

"Your husband is not who he says he is, neither is your daughter. I'm sorry, but it's a lie. Everything is a lie," Vivien said. Bella mentally rolled her eyes at this.

"All of it. The school days, his degree, even his mother and father. It's all invented." She said while holding up a picture of The Master. "Look, Harold Saxon never went to Cambridge. There was no Harold Saxon. The thing is it's obvious. The forgery is screaming out and yet no one can see it. It's as if he's mesmerized the entire world." Vivien started.

"I think perhaps you should leave now," Rose said firmly.

"18 months ago he became real. This is his first, honest-to-God appearance, just after the downfall of Harriet Jones. And at the exact same time, they launched the Archangel Network." She continued ignoring Rose.

"And your daughter, there's nothing about her, well nothing that's the truth except adoption papers,"

"Mrs. Rook now stop it!" Rose said forcefully glancing at Bella's now angry gaze.

"Even now they say that the— the Cabinet has gone into seclusion. I mean, what does that mean, 'seclusion'?" Vivien continued on.

"How the hell should I now?" Rose said now getting angry.

"But the thing is though, I have plenty of information on you. Rose, you were pronounced dead at Canary wharf, a simple mishap, good family, father died, mother not so bright," Vivien said. Rose glared at the women. "Now that's why I'm asking you, practically begging you, if you have seen anything, hear anything, even the slightest thing that would give you cause to doubt him …" Vivien trailed off. Bella was fuming. But then she heard the secret door click and knew her father was in the room waiting for the right moment. Bella visibly relaxed at this.

"I Think …" Rose said thoughtfully.

"Yes?" Vivien pressed.

"There was a time when we first met, I wondered… But he seemed so good to me. He said…" Rose trailed off.

"What? Just tell me sweetheart." Vivien said looking at Rose.

"The thing is… I made my choice," Rose said.

"I'm sorry?" Vivien asked confused.

"For better or for worse. Isn't that right, Harry?" Rose said taking a glance at Bella's now grinning face. Rose was confused, the thought of death made Bella happy? She really was her father's daughter.

"My faithful companion and my beautiful daughter," The Master said grinning slightly.

"Mr. Saxon. Prime Minister, I-I-I was just having a little joke with poor little Rose. I-I didn't mean-" Vivien started.

"Oh, but you're absolutely right. Harold Saxon doesn't exist," The Master said walking to the center of the room.

"Then tell me… who are you?" Vivien said eyes narrowing.

"I'm the Master and these," He said holding out his hands" are my friends."

4 small metal spheres appear and float around The Master. Bella stood up grinning and walked from out the shadows next to her father's side.

"Can't you hear it, Mrs. Rook?" The Master said closing his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Vivien said edging her way to the door.

"The drumbeat. The drums coming closer and closer," Mr. Saxon said drumming out 4 beats on his leg.

The spheres start to move towards Vivien, spikes now sticking out from their lower halves.

"The lady doesn't like us," One of the spheres said in a childlike voice.

The spheres advance on Vivien, the spikes spinning.

"Silly lady," another said also in a childlike voice.

"Dead lady," The final sphere said.

Vivien screams while Rose, Bella and The Master exit the room and shut the door, deadening the screams. The Master takes a breath and opens the door. The scream continued. He winced and closed the door again. He opened it once more before quickly closing in and putting a fist to his mouth.

"But she knew. Harry, she knew everything. You promised. You said Archangel was 100%!" Rose said letting out a deep sigh.

Bella winced and leant against the wall watching her father and her mother. Faint sounds of drums could be heard in her mind.

"Um, 99, 98?" He said taking a wild guess.

"But if she's asking questions, then who else? They already took Bella away from us when she was younger, I don't want it to happen again!" Rose said and Bella looked up at this. He pulled her into a hug.

"Tomorrow morning, I promise. That's when everything ends." He said smiling at the two of them.

--

A/N: :D Yay it's done, I thought sincering I hadn't posted in ages I should do. Oh and thank bambieyes1234 for this chapter because of her link in her review. Without that link I wouldn't have been able to make this chapter possible. (BTW this is the updated version XD A Few mishaps with my beta being a bit of an idiot –cough– Alex –cough–.

A: Not my fault you didn't check it over again.  
C: :/ Alex just shut up. Anyway Pleease R & R. If you do you get an… um… a cardboard cutout of the master? XD So yeah pleaaaaaase review.


	6. Author Note

A/N: Slight Author note saying I won't update because I'm going on holiday soon to America aswell. So yeah …

Anyway in reply to bambieyes1234 review :

They moved to London in those 6 months.

Right. Bella was sent to live with Rénee , Phil and Charlie because UNIT and Torchwood One were after her. Being a timelady and all. The Master was a close friend to the family, same with Rose and he said if anything happened they would send Bella to him. Yeah so it is sorta mind-control actually. Rose had her memory wiped by UNIT BUT when The Master paid her a visit, something triggered in her head and so she remembered everything. There are still some blank spaces though which will fill overtime.

I changed the chapter because I realised my beta Alex –glares- didn't go through it properly :/ So we did it together in school and uploaded the new chapter so there should hopefully be less mistakes.

Clever idea actually, but what can you expect, with the drums and everything? Who wouldn't go mad and start killing XD. The media know about her because she was at that thing with the parliament and what not. You know how parliament is? Giving information out to the press willy-nilly.

ANYWAY, when I get back I'll hopefully have the 5th and 6th chapter done so I can post them up for everyone.

Ciao !

Chloe


	7. Sorry ! Not A New Chapter !

Well I can't post a new chapter till I get a new laptop So I'll see you lot … when I get a new laptop Sorry =(

Charlie Oliver Ring


	8. Interlude 1

-Interlude-

A short song fic about Edward and Bella. Companion to my fic My Spanish Teacher Is AN Alien And I'm His Daughter. Flashbacks from Edward and Bella's past relationship leading up to him breaking up with her. Italic is the actual song. Bold is Bella thinking. It's in Bella's P.O.V to :D. I absolutely love this song 3 and the pairing of Bella/Jasper.

Song :You broke my heart by Love Bites

Disclaimer: Don't own nowt.

--

Yeah Right!  
Yeah Right!  
Yeah Right!  
Yeah Right!  
Yeah Right!

**I looked at Edward dreamily. He was so gorgeous. 'Yeah Right, like he'd go out with me.'**

_I used to sit by you at school  
I used to think you were so cool  
Remember when you said you'd wait for me  
Then you copied my Biology_

'**God Edward is so cool ! I'm so lucky to sit next to him, he promised he'd go out with me if I let him copy my Biology. He said he'd wait for me aswell. Yeah he didn't :/.**

All my friends were jealous  
They all fancied you  
Never thought it would happen to you

**Jessica and Laura were so jealous ! They always gave me evils when I was near him. Then he did something regretful.**

Well you broke my heart  
So I broke your nose  
And I'm not sorry  
That I got blood on your clothes

**You started going out with that bitch Tanya. So I retaliated. Yeah I committed assault breaking your nose and everything but at least your 'rich boy' clothes are ruined now.**_**  
**__  
Well you broke my heart  
So I dyed your eyebrows too  
And I'm not sorry  
That your mates all laughed at you _

**You should know … no one messes with me. Your eyebrows are blue now because of it. And really I'm not sorry. Your mates deserted you because of how you looked. Now you know how I feel.**__

Remember when I taught you to dance  
But you didn't really stand a chance  
Two left feet standing next to me  
I was picking up your Chemistry 

**You invited me to the Halloween dance. I taught you to dance. You were hopeless. But I didn't give up like you gave up on me. I was always doing things for you like picking up your Chemistry !**_**  
**__  
All my friends were jealous  
They all fancied you  
Never thought it would happen to you  
_

**Well you're a player. Everyone knows now. Although all my friends still fancy you. Traitors. No one expected you to do that though.**

_  
__Well you broke my heart  
So I broke your nose  
And I'm not sorry  
That I got blood on your clothes_

**Edward face it. You're a player. You're a loser ! Now because of it you're bleeding with a massive bloodstain on your clothes.**

_Well you broke my heart  
So i found someone new  
(And he's better than you)  
And I'm not sorry cuz now you know the truth  
(Yeah you do)  
_

**That's when I found Jasper. He's way better than you. At least he didn't break my heart. At least he knows how I feel.**

_  
You wanted to come 'round to my house  
I didn't know what for  
You came up to my bedroom  
You said you didn't want me no more  
_

**You actually said you wanted me forever. Then at school you dump me like old rubbish. You said you wanted Tanya not me.**

_  
All my friends were saying  
"Yeah, we told you so"  
But I don't care  
What do they know _

**Laura and Jessica were taunting me. They kept saying stuff like 'Yeah, we told you so'. But really what do they know ?**__

_Well you broke my heart  
So I broke your nose  
And I'm not sorry  
That I got blood on your clothes__  
_

**So Edward. Face It. You're a goner. End up probably doing drugs or something. Just stay out of my life.**

_  
Well you broke my heart  
So I dyed your eyebrows blue  
And I'm not sorry  
That your mates all laughed at you _

**We joke about it aswell. And really if you think about it. If you hadn't been such a bastard and a stupid player. You'd still have your dignity and your friends wouldn't you ?**__

Yeah right  
Yeah right (well I broke your nose)  
Yeah right  
Yeah right (got blood on your clothes)  
Yeah right  
Yeah right (You wouldn't put up a fight)  
Yeah right  
Yeah right  
Yeah right  
Yeah right  
Yeah right!

**You tell me you want me back ? Yeah Right? Why would you want me? You've got Tanya. Anyway, I'm taken. Bet you wished you put up a fight now cause Edward … you'll never know true love**

-END-


	9. Interlude 2

_Interlude 2._

_A/N: Yep it's me again with another song fic. This is again for Bella and Edward :/ and Bella and Jasper (Y). Anyway don't own anything. Probably never will xD Anyway on with the stuff !Thoughts in bold , lyrics in italic._

_Song : Broken Strings By James Morrison._

_--_

Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again  
But you broke me, now I can't feel anything

**At school that day, you left me! You didn't even let me hug you or anything, you hurt my hearts and turned them to stone.**

When I love you and so untrue  
I can't even convince myself  
When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else

**I loved you! Yet you think Tanya's better. I love you so much but I guess we can never be together.**  
Oh, it tears me up  
I tried to hold on but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all okay

**Everytime I see you with Tanya , my heart breaks and breaks until there's nothing left! I tried to forgive you but you just blow it back in my face !**

You can't play our broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real

**Edward, my love for you isn't real, you know that. It's never been true love, you just used me. My heart is dead and numb and I can't feel anything now!**

Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before?

**You keep lying to me. I can see straight through those lies though. Basically you're a shit liar! Jasper helped me learn the truth, I gave you my heart and soul. But I just can't anymore because I don't love you.**

Oh, what are we doing?  
We are turning into dust  
Playing house in the ruins of us

**Everyday I look back at the memories of us and all I want to do is forget.**

Running back through the fire  
When there's nothing left to say  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When it's too late, too late

**The fire that burns in my soul for you is gone now. I loved you and now your gone.**

Oh, it tears me up  
I tried to hold on but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all okay

**Just thinking of you makes me gag, makes me hurt inside. The memories are the only thing I have of you anymore and yet there not perfect.**

You can't play our broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real

**Like I said, my love for you ISN'T real. It's fake. Like your perfect body. You just couldn't be bothered anymore. Throwing me away like a piece of freakin' trash !**

Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before?

**I finally learnt the truth. You're a cheating scumbag. I can't even look at you without thinking of what you did. I just hate you now.**

But we're running through the fire  
When there's nothing left to say

It's like chasing the very last train  
When we both know it's too late, too late

**My heart says one thing but my soul says another. I know you never loved me and our love is broken. It can NEVER be fixed.**

You can't play our broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real

**You broke my heart. You made me feel miserable and stupid! Why couldn't I listen to their warnings ? Because Edward, I love you. But that love is gone. I can't tell you I love you , I've found someone so much better.**

Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse  
So how can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before?  
Oh, you know that I love you a little less than before

**Edward this is goodbye. Your lies made you seem like a God but deep down your just a bastard. Your just a user. And I learnt that the hard way. Like usual, the only way you get your message through is to hurt someone so bad. They just want to die.**

Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again

**Jasper is the only one I love anymore. Edward, when you read this maybe then you'll know how much you've hurt me. Maybe then I can forgive you. But I just know, maybe we can be friends. But with what you've done, I don't think I can ever forgive you.**


	10. Chapter 5 More Complications

Chapter 5- More Complications

A/N: I don't even know where this chapter is going XD.

--

"3,2,1 and were on air," One of the camera crew said.

"Britain, Britain, Britain. What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies. You've seen it happen—Big Ben destroyed, a spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas star that came to kill. Time and time again the government told you nothing. Well not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose here today is to tell you this—citizens of Great Britain…I have been contacted. A message, for humanity, from beyond the stars." He finished nodding to someone. A video started playing of the Spheres.

"People of the Earth, we come in peace. We bring great gifts. WE bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship." It said in a girly child voice.

"Ooh, sweet. And this species has identified itself. They're called the Toclafane." He finished smiling smugly.

"And tomorrow morning they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. And every…oh, I don't know…medical student?" he said and he nodded to someone offstage.

"And were off!" The other cameraman said.

He got up and put an arm around Bella.

"So what did you think about my little 'broadcast'," he said smirking at her.

"All I know is the doctor will get a massive surprise," Bella said grinning back. She hadn't noticed they'd walked to his office until he sat down. She also sat down and her phone started to vibrate. The same time The Master's phone started to ring. Bella looked at the caller I.D and threw the phone out of the window and sighed angrily. Raising an eyebrow he answered the phone and put it on loudspeaker.

"Stay with him. Don't tell anyone! Just hide!" they heard Martha's panicked voice say.

"Ooh, a nice little game of hide-and-seek. I love that. But I'll find you, Martha Jones. Been a long time since we saw each other. Must be, what, one hundred trillion years?" The Master said smirking.

"Let them go, Saxon. Do you hear me?! Let them go!" Martha shouted down the phone. He just smiled.

"I'm here," The Doctor said.

"Doctor," The Master said seriously.

"Master."

"I like it when you use my name."

"You chose it. Psychiatrist's field day."

"As you chose yours. The man who makes people better. How sanctimonious is that?"

"So … Prime Minister."

"I know. It's good isn't it?"

"Who are those creatures? 'Cause there's no such thing as the Toclafane. It's just a made-up name like the Bogeyman."

"Do you remember all those fairy tales about the Toclafane when we were kids? Back home. Where is it, Doctor?"

"Gone."

"How can Gallifrey be gone?"

"It Burnt."

"And the Time Lords ?"

"Dead. And the Daleks… more or less. What happened to you?"

"The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the perfect warrior for a Time War. I was there when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it. I ran. I ran so far. Made myself human so they would never find me because…I was so scared."

"I know."

"All of them? But not you, which must mean…"

"I was the only one who could end it. And I tried. I did. I tried everything."

"What did it feel like, though? Two almighty civilizations burning. Oh, tell me, how did it feel?"

"Stop It!"

"You must have been like God."

"I've been alone ever since. But not anymore. Don't you see, all we've got is each other."

"You forget Doctor, I have a family now, something you could have had. She's like me in so many ways it's hard to count. But most of all she can hear them."

"What do you mean?"

"The drumming, we thought it would stop but it never does. Never ever stops. Inside our heads, the drumming, Doctor. The constant drumming."

"I could help you. The both of you. Please, let me help."

"It's everywhere. Listen, listen, listen. Here come the drums. Here come the drums."

"What have you done? Tell me how you've done this. What are those creatures? Tell me!"

"Ooh, look. You're on TV."

"Stop it! Answer me!"

"No, really. You're on telly! You and your little band, which, by the way, is ticking every demographic box. So, congratulations on that. Look, there you are! Ha!"

"You're public enemies number one, two and three. Oh, and you can tell handsome Jack that I've sent his little gang off on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas so he won't be getting any help from them," The Master said smirking at Bella. She walked behind him and looked at the screen. On the screen was CCTV outside of a shop where Martha, Jack and The Doctor were standing. Bella silently laughed and grinned aswell.

"Now go on, off you go. Why not start by turning to the right?" He questioned.

They saw The Doctor turn towards the camera and use his sonic screwdriver on it. The picture starts to fizz then it all goes black. The Master frowned.

"Ooh, you public menace. Better start running. Go on. Run!" He shouted down the phone. They heard the faint conversation between The Doctor, Jack and Martha.

"He's got control of everything," Bella guessed that was The Doctor.

"What do we do?" She also guessed Martha said.

"We've got nowhere to go," Now this was definitely Jack.

"Doctor, what do we do?" Martha asked again.

"Run for your life, Doctor!" The Master again said smirking.

"We run." The Doctor said. There was the faint sound of feet and an echoing sound around them. Obviously The Doctor had taken their advice and ran for their lives.

The Master shut the phone down and grinned at Bella.

"Tomorrow the human race shall fall and those who have hurt you will get there just desserts, oh always wanted to say that, just desserts," The Master said laughing.

Bella smiled and hugged her father.

"Thank you," Bella whispered in his ear before walking off.

Rolling here eyes, she walked to her bedroom and fell onto the bed going straight to sleep.

-End-

A/N: Yay another chapter finished :D I literally love this story atm, it's my favourite! Anyway please R&R. Reviews make me happy and hyper.

Hyperness and Happiness help me to update quicker.

There now everyone's a winner.

So Pleease R&R.

-glares at Alex- Least he won't mess it up again.


	11. chapter 6 revenge

A/N: This flashback is based in Rose's world not the Parallel universe. Hope you all like it :D. This is before canary wharf and also before The Master runs for P.M.

--

Chapter 6- Revenge

--

Bella woke up sweating and looked at the clock.

_2:35am_. She had just had a nightmare, well it's not a nightmare it's more fact.

-_Flashback-_

_Bella was around 5 or 6 and was sat by a Christmas tree with a present in her lap._

"_Bella go on open it," her mother Rose encouraged her._

_Bella smiled up at her mother and slowly opened the box. A massive grin appeared on her face when she saw what was inside. in the box was a small kitten with a bow wrapped around her neck. She had a black spot on her neck that looked like a heart. Her ears were both black and the rest of her body was white._

"_She's beautiful," Bella said smiling up at her parents._

"_What are you going to call her ?" Her father asked._

"_Lucky," Bella answered. Her father raised an eyebrow and was about to say something but the door burst open and a woman was stood in the light._

"_Yvonne," Her parents both said standing in front of Bella._

"_Harry take Bella now," Rose said._

"_But-" Harry started looking at Rose concerned._

"_Just do it," Rose said. Harry grabbed Bella's hand while Bella held onto Lucky. He dragged her towards the TARDIS and stepped inside with her._

"_Now Bella, be a good girl for your mummy, you need to hide," Bella's father said bending down to look Bella in the eye. Bella nodded._

"_Will we see mummy again?" Bella asked tears welling up in her eyes._

"_We will, don't worry Bella mummy can look after herself," he said while putting the TARDIS on random. He pulled down the chameleon circuit and placed it on Bella's head. He placed the locket Rose had given her for her 5__th__ birthday in the hole and turned it on while holding Bella's hand. He felt a tear fall down his face as he heard Bella's cries. Then silence. He picked Bella up and exited the TARDIS walking towards the house that the TARDIS was in front of. He changed his features to look panicked. Ringing the doorbell he waited for the people to open the door._

_Once the door was open he hypnotised the people that were standing in front of him to think Bella was there adoptive daughter sincering the woman couldn't have children. He told them to trust him and if they ever needed him he'd be in Forks as a Spanish teacher there. They closed the door and he walked back to the TARDIS. Entering the TARDIS he let the tears fall. In just one hour his world had been broken up and split apart. All because of Torchwood. Then there was nothing_

_-End Flashback-_

Bella held her head and cried silently. _It's all Torchwood's fault, they ruined our family_ Bella thought angrily.

There was a knock at the door and Bella quickly wiped away her tears. The door opened and Rose stepped into the room.

"Bella, are you okay, we heard you screaming ?" Rose asked concerned. The Master's head appeared round the door to and he was also looking at her concerned.

"Just a bad dream, _the _bad dream," Bella said looking up at them tearful.

Both Rose and The Master sat next to Bella.

"Don't worry about it Bella, no one can split us up again, especially that_ freak,_" The Master smiled at Bella and pulled her into a hug.

"It's just, I don't want to be split up from either of you again, I love you so much," Bella said a tear falling down her face.

"Ego spondeo vos ut nos mos ulciscor quisquam ut vulnero vos vel is prosapia (*)," The Master said in latin. Bella fell asleep with those words in her head, the drums giving out a small throb.

_Kill Anyone Who Tries To Hurt You. _They said.

_-Bella's Dream-_

_Taylor was at her feet begging for her to stop. Both Edward and Tanya were pushed together covered in oil and lighter fluid._

"_Taylor stop embarrassing yourself, where were you when I was hurting the most ? Being a fucking arsehole and being a two timing git!" Bella said kicking Taylor away from her and towards Edward and Tanya._

"_You two set my HOME on fire and taunted me, now you'll pay, well you are paying!" She continued lighting a match._

"Bella stop look at yourself!" Edward shouted frantically.

"_It's to late Edward, those things you said hurt me, so I'm just returning the favour," Bella stated glaring at him. Edward looked into her eyes with a pleading look. Bella hesitated a little._

"_Please Bella," He said. She shook her head._

"_It's to late Edward," she said clutching her chest "You broke my heart and you didn't care, I loved you and you just pushed me away, everyone freaking laughed at me! Well you wouldn't know how I felt, I only had a few people that stopped me from killing myself, Alice and Jasper for one, now you'll know how I felt when you were burning me alive," Bella shouted out letting her tears fall. She threw the match down and saw the whole pile including Tanya, Edward and Taylor lit up and Bella just ran out of the room into the safe presence of her parents …_

_-End Dream-_

--

A/N: Well there you are :D Chapter 6 done and dusted. That end bit has already happened. A massive thanks to Alex who wrote that last scene :D. Please R&R !

(*), I promise you that we will get back at anyone that's hurt you or this family.

/\ Latin btw.


	12. Chapter 7 The President and The Valient

Chapter 7 – Meeting The President and Valient

--

A/N: Hey Everyone. Sorry for not updating lately. I'm rather upset about some of the reviews I'm getting. Like That Darn Time Lord and An Actual Fan Of Doctor Who.

If you don't like it, there's no need to post rude comments. I'm reluctantly posting this Chapter but I thought. 'Hang on, it's only two reviews, what harm can it do to just post it for my better reviewers :D'.

Anyway everyone have a magnificent Christmas and a happy new year :D.

I'd like to put a little thank you to Haru_Inuzuka and bambieyes1234 for being faithful readers and reviewing when you get the chance. I hope you both have the most brilliant Christmas ever and an awesome new year :D

--

The Master, Lucy and Bella are standing as they watch President Winters approach them.

"Mr President, sir!" The Master said mock saluting.

"Mr Saxon. The British Army will stand down. From now on, UNIT has control of this operation," President Winters said ignoring the fact The Master did actually just give him a mock salute.

"You make it sound like an invasion," The Master said putting emphasis on invasion.

"First contact policy was decided by the Security Council in 1968. And you've just gone and ignored it." President Winters sighed gritting his teeth together at the insolence of the man in front of him.

"Well you know what it's like. New job, all that paperwork. I think it's down the back of the settee. I did have a quick look. I found a pen, a sweet, a bus ticket and uh … have you met the family?" The Master grinned pulling Rose forward. Bella silently giggled in the background, hiding behind her mother because the man her father was talking to gave of some really bad vibes.

"Mr Saxon, I'm not sure what your game is but there are provisions at the United Nations to have you removed from office unless you are very, very careful. Is that understood?" President Winters glared at The Master. The Master mimed zipping his lips and gave a sly grin to President Winters. "Are you taking this seriously?" He paused and The Master nodded. "To business. We've accessed your files on these … Toclafane. First contact cannot take place on any sovereign soil. For that purpose, the aircraft carrier Valiant is en route. The rendezvous will take place there at 8:00am." President Winters again paused waiting for The Master's reaction.

The Master tries to talk through his zipped lips. Bella was now holding her sides trying not to burst out into laughter. "You're trying my patience, sir."

The Master unzips his lips. "So America is completely in charge?" The Master asked.

"Since Britain elected an ass, yes. I'll see you onboard the _Valiant._" President Winters turned around and started to walk away.

"It still will be televised, though, won't it? Because I promised, and the whole world is watching," The Master shouted out and watched the President turn around to face him a grin approaching the sides of his lips.

"Since it's too late to pull out, the world will be watching. Me." President Winters replies then turns around and walks to the car that is waiting for him.

"The last President of America. We have a private plane ready and waiting. We should reach the Valiant within the hour." He said motioning for Bella and Rose to go first. Bella winces and lets out a little whimper before getting into the car. Rose sends a confused look to The Master and he shrugs a concerned look bordering on his eyes. A siren rings out bringing them both out of their thoughts and a police van pulls up. The Jones family are taken out and The Master runs over like greeting old friends.

"Hi, guys! All will be revealed!" He said laughing like the maniac he is.

The Jones family are then dragged over to a Land Rover and The Master's grin brightens. Rose sighs and climbs into the car and The Master sends one more look The Doctor's way before getting in as well.

Bella sat curled up into a tight ball a few dry tears staining her cheeks.

"Bella? What's the matter?" Rose asked draping an arm around Bella's shoulders and pulling her into a hug.

"It's just a painful headache, don't worry about it," Bella smiled a little.

"Sir, were here," The driver, said to them. The Master turned to glare at the man but then looked at Bella before opening the door and getting out. He helped Bella and Rose out and they all walked towards a private jet. Once they were sat down, they strapped themselves in and the plane started down the runway before leaving the ground and heading to its destination. _The Valient._

After an hour or so the plane came to a skidding stop and Bella looked out the small window.

"The Valient. Protecting the skies of Planet Earth," Bella smirked laughing a tiny bit before exiting the plane and following her father and mother. They walked into the bridge/conference room and Bella looked around in awe.

"I want the whole thing branded in my sort of honest, not the Untied Nations'. Got that ?" President Winters said to a simply random person and the simply random person nodded their head.

"Anything I can do? I could make tea or isn't that American enough? I don't know, maybe I could make grits. What are grits, anyway ?" The Master pondered.

President Winters glared at him. "If you could just sit."

The Master turns round to face Rose and make a face. "Misery guts. What do you think? It's good, isn't it?" He said pulling out a chair for Rose.

"It's beautiful." Rose smiled sitting down. Bella sat down at her feet and The Master pulls out another chair for himself.

"Some of my best work. Ministry of Defence. I helped design this place," He whispered sitting down. "Every detail."

"Two minutes, everyone !" Winters said climbing the steps. Bella rolled her eyes and pulled out a book (*). "According to the treaty, all armed personnel are requested to leave the flight deck immediately. Thank you."

"Jelly Baby?" The Master offered Rose and she smiled at him before taking one.

"Broadcasting at 7:58 with the arrival timed at 0800 precisely. And, uh, good luck to all of us." President Winters said glancing slightly at the Saxon family. Bella let out an exasperated sigh and pulled her black straight hair over her ears to block out the sound then she continued reading.

"My fellow Americans, patriots, people of the world… I stand before you today as ambassador for humanity, a role I will undertake with utmost solemnity. Perhaps our Toclafane cousins can offer us much, but what is important is not that we gain material benefits, but that we learn to see ourselves anew." President Winters said looking at the camera. Bella felt a change in the air and looked at her father and even he wasn't smiling anymore. "For as long as man has looked to the stars, he has wondered what mysteries they hold. Now we know we are not alone …" Bella blanked Winter's voice out and frowned at her father. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"And I ask you now, I ask of the human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane." President Winters said as the spheres appear around him. " My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President-Elect of the United States of America and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and it's associated moon."

"You're not The Master or Bad Wolf." The sphere said in a male like voice.

"We like the Mr Master and Mrs Wolf," Another one said in a female voice.

"We don't like you," The 3rd Toclafane said.

"I… can be Master, if you so wish. I will accept mastery over you if that is God's will," Winters said a bit unsure.

"Man is stupid," The 3rd Toclafane said again.

"Master and Wolf are our friends," The 1st Toclafane said.

"Where's my Master, pretty please ?" The 2nd Toclafane said.

"Oh, all right then. It's me." The Master said standing up. Bella again sighed and 'tried' to read her book ignoring what was happening around her. "Ta-da!" The Master again said laughing. "Sorry. Sorry, I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's crazy!" He said sliding in front of the table.

"Saxon, what are you talkin' about ?" Winters asked confused.

The Master turned around to face Winters. All of a sudden he was serious and not his cheerful self. "I'm taking control, Uncle Sam. Starting with you. Kill him," He nodded his head towards the Toclafane. One of the Toclafane shoot Winters with a laser and he bursts into ash.

"Guards," Saxon shouted out laughing.

"Nobody move! Nobody move!" The guards shouted pointing there guns at everyone.

"Now then, peoples of the Earth, please attend carefully," The Master, said to the camera.

"Stop him !" A guard shouted out and Bella looked up from her book. Two guards grab The Doctor and force him to kneel on the floor.

"We meet at last, Doctor. Oh, ho! I love saying that!" The Master grinned at him.

"Stop this! Stop it now!" The Doctor replied a pleading look in his eye.

"As if a perception filter's gonna work on me. Oh, and look, it's the girlie and the freak. Although, I'm not sure which one's which." The Master grinned and fired his laser at Jack as Jack rushes towards him. Jack fell to the floor dead. "Laser screwdriver, who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again!" The Master laughed maniacally.

Martha crawls over to Jack slapping him a little.

The Doctor looked at Bella who was taking no notice of the scene before her as she read her book. He then looked at The Master.

"Master, just calm down. Just look at what you're doing. Just stop. If you could see yourself …" The Doctor said frantically.

"Oh, do excuse me, little bit of personal business. Back in a minute," The Master said sighing before facing the guards. "Let him go."

The guards push The Doctor to the floor before backing up a little.

"It's that sound, the sound in your head. What if I could help?" The Doctor said looking up at his friend turned enemy,

"Oh, how to shut him up? I know. Memory Lane!" He said smirking at The Doctor before sitting on the steps facing The Doctor. "Professor Lazarus. Remember him? And his genetic manipulation device?"

The Doctor looked through his memory remembering immediately.

"Did you think that little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver… But, ooh, if I only had the Doctor's biological code. Oh , wait a minute, I do!" The Master laughed running over to a silver case and opening it. "I've got his hand! And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another hundred years?" The Master finishes and points the Laser Screwdriver at The Doctor who screams as he goes into convulsions as his genetic makeup is altered. Jack suddenly revives.

"Teleport," Bella heard Jack say to Martha.

"I can't !" Martha argued

"We can't stop them. Get out of here. Get out !" Jack whispered harshly. The Master finally stops and The Doctor has the body of a very old man. Martha crawls to his side.

"It's okay Doctor, I've got you," Martha said pulling The Doctor into her arms.

"Aw, she's a would-be doctor. But tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown 'em in all the way from prison-" The Master pauses as the door slides open and guards escort Francine, Clive and Tish in.

"Mum," Martha said tears falling slightly.

"I'm sorry!" Francine said crying.

"The Toclafane, who are they? What are they ?" The Doctor said breathing heavily.

"Doctor, if I told you the truth, your hearts would break," The Master said putting his hands on The Doctor's hearts.

"Is it time ?" The 1st Toclafane said.

"Is it ready?" The 3rd Toclafane said.

"Is the machine singing?" The 2nd Toclafane said excitedly.

The Master checked his watch. "Two minutes past." The Master said jumping up and standing next to Rose. "So! Earthlings. Basically, um, end of the world." The Master said holding up his screwdriver.

"Here… come…the drums!"

_Rogue Trader's "Voodoo Child" starts to play_

_#Here come the drums. Here come the drums…_

_#Baby,baby,baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child…_

The Master looks out the window.

_#Don't say maybe, maybe. It's supernatural. I'm comin' undone…_

Everyone can see that a rift opens in the sky.

_#Baby,baby,baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child …_

Toclafane by the thousands exit the rift.

#Don't say maybe,maybe. It's supernatural. I'm comin' undone. Baby, Baby, Baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child …#

Rose and The Master watch all of this from the bridge while Bella looks sadly at The Doctor before glancing up at her parents.

"How many do you think?" The Master asks Rose.

"I don't know," Rose said gazing at it wonderfully.

"Six Billion." He said switching on the outside speakers. "Down you go, kids!"

On the Valiant people are watching out the windows as the Toclafane swarm down to Earth.

"Shall we decimate them? That sounds good. Nice word-decimate." He said grinning at Rose before turning back to the window. "Remove one-tenth of the population!"

Martha now feels the tears coming as she listens to the messages.

"Valiant, this is Geneva! We're getting slaughtered down here!" The 1st Message said.

Martha stands up on shakily legs , leaving The Doctor.

"Help us, for God's sake! Help us! They're everywhere!" The 2nd Message said.

"This is London, Valiant! This is London calling! What do we do?!" The 3rd Message said.

Martha looks at her family sadly.

"They're killing us! The Toclafane are killing us!" The 4th and final message said.

Martha looks at The Doctor for the last time before she activates the teleporter. Bella watched fascinated as Martha disappears. She then looks at The Doctor where he is exchanging a look with Jack before he looks back up to The Master. Bella also looks up. The Doctor is pulled onto his feet and thrust into a wheelchair while watching helplessly as the Earth falls and crumbles.

"And so it came to pass…that the human race fell and the Earth was no more. And I looked down upon my new dominion as Master of all and I thought it…good." The Master said grinning as his face turned to one of helplessness.

_-_

_A/N: There you are finally finished and this is the longest chapter 'cause it's Christmas and I thought I'd cheer everyone up :D._


	13. Chapter 8 Meeting Up With Old Friends

Chapter 8- Meeting Up With Old Friends.

-

A/N: Hey Everyone :D. Hope you all had a good Christmas :D. I certainly did and we are nearly at 860 Views for this story :D:D:D:D. Finally updating the story.

Beta: Alex Joseph Red.

Listening To : Scouting For Girls – The Airplane Song.

-

-2 Months After The Events Of Chapter 7-

Bella sighed as she sat on her bed listening to music. A vibrating noise brought her out of her daze and she looked down at her phone. The blue text message sign was blinking. Smiling, she opened the phone and looked down at the text.

_Bells,_

_I need to see you. I miss you so much. As does Alice. We both need to see you, just to make sure your okay. Just meet us at the usual spot. The one in London? By the water fountain. Don't worry we'll avoid those Toclafane things. Around 3pm. Please, I love you too much. It's been to long. _

_Love_

_Jasper._

She didn't know whether to start crying or cheer with happiness. One thing was for certain. She would need to sneak out. Her parents wouldn't let her down on earth without a valid reason.

'Sneaking Out Time Then' Bella thought to herself smirking a little.

Picking up her phone she debated whether to text Jasper back but decided not to. Lovely Surprise. Rummaging through her wardrobe, she picked up a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple plain tank top, a black waist coat, a pair of multi coloured neon high socks, a purple pair of converse and her multi-coloured neon backpack. Once she fixed her hair into a high ponytail apart from the few strands of her purple fringe, she gazed at herself in the mirror. Nodding her head, she peeked out of her door to discover the corridor clear.

'I guess there all watching the prisoners'

Tiptoeing down the corridor she reached the trans-mat in no time and wired it up. Looking around, she saw both corridors clear before there was a blinding light and she felt a squeezing feeling before she feel flat faced on pavement.

"Urgh, I gotta work on that landing," Bella groaned standing up and looking around. "Bloody Hell, I didn't realise the place was this bad!" She whispered noticing all the changes. Houses were burnt, Vehicles were discarded and Glass Windows were broken. Shaking her head she started to walk down the street keeping her head down. Checking her watch she realised she was late and broke into a run. Ahead of her she saw the fountain and two distinctive figures. Slowing down to a walk, she approached them from behind.

"Bet You Missed Me," Bella whispered in Alice's ear making her squeal with fright.

"Bella?! Don't do that !" Alice gasped out. "Wait … BELLA !" Alice realised and jumped at Bella pulling her into a tight hug and crying into her shoulder.

"They're all dead Bells, our whole family," Alice cried. Bella patted her back feeling the tears slowly approach her eyes.

"If you ask me Edward got it to him," Jasper said under his breath looking at Bella. Bella gazed down at the floor.

"Jasper, don't say that ! Who could be so cruel to just kill someone," Alice faced Jasper, an angry look in her eye.

"Alice, Jasper's right, Edward deserved it," Bella muttered still looking at the floor.

"What do you mean Bells ?" Alice asked turning her tearful eyes to Bella.

"Remember the so called Accident that I happened to be in ?" Bella said staring at Alice with pained eyes.

Alice nodded. "Edward said he tried to get you out, he said he tried to save you."

"Lies. He and _Tanya_ set my true family's house on fire, they tried to kill me, take me out the picture so they could live happily ever after," Bella replied coldly.

Alice flinched at Bella's cold stare and Bella's gaze automatically softened.

"You killed them, didn't you Bells ?" Jasper questioned while Bella nodded softly.

"For all the pain I suffered," Bella replied quietly while Alice threw herself into Bella's arms and cried.

"Your not angry at me ? Neither of you are ?" Bella questioned looking at Jasper who was laying on his back on the fountain edge.

"Your more family than either of them were plus you're also our best friend, we couldn't stay mad at you," Alice sniffed looking up at Bella. Bella gazed at her watch.

"Crap, guys I really need to go, dad will most likely kill me if I don't get back up there," Bella cringed.

"Why don't you stay down here ? With us?" Jasper asked finally getting up and looking Bella in the eyes.

"I can't, mum will be scared I've been kidnapped or something, I didn't exactly tell them I was going out," Bella smiled a little.

"Bella, we'll talk to you soon, yeah? Well that's if we survive," Jasper said casting a glance at an approaching Toclafane.

"Just ignore them, if they have a problem with you then tell them to talk to me, I'm not letting my two best friends die because of my father," Bella replied coldly, her eyes casting a glare at the Toclafane. "Anyway, I'll see you later," Bella said cheerfully hugging Alice and kissing Jasper on the cheek.

She waved at them before she was gone in a flash. Falling on her butt Bella groaned.

"Still need to work on that landing," She sighed before getting up and looking down each empty corridor. Dashing forward she kept to the shadows and ran to her room still not encountering any Guards or her parents. Tossing her bag to the side she fell on her bed exhausted. Gazing at her clock again she groaned and buried her head in the pillow.

3:42am. Great, how am I going to explain to my parents in the morning. Meh. Sleep Time.

With that thought in her head, Bella feel asleep, no doubt dreaming about her and Jasper.

--

A/N: I Know. I Know. I said I was going to update at Christmas. Sorry =(. I had to do an essay for school. 6 pages long was the minimum XD. Anyway like I stated above hope you all had a good Christmas.

Btw, next chapter is going to be a sort of Author Note about anything you don't understand in this story so just send your questions in your reviews or just drop me a message :D.

R&R and it provides me with power. With Power then you all get Cookies and Milk :D.

-Phoenix.


	14. Bella's Author Note x

Bella's Author Note =D.

Anyway like I said in the other chapter, if there is anything at all you don't understand about this fanfiction. Like how can Bella be The Master and Rose's Daughter ? Just send me a review and I'll put all your questions on my next update …x

Btw I'm going to put up a poll about The Master's Death Scene. I wanna know what people want for it. Who do you want shot (E.G. Bella, Gwen, Rhys, The Master, Rose etc etc).

Thanks to all my lovely readers =D. I hope you all have a lovely whatever day and I'll 'try' and update soon =D.


	15. Chapter 15

AN

Yeah Yeah I know everybody hates them but it's just a warning. All of my stories are unfortunately on hold as I'm dealing with some rough stuff at this moment. I have a massive decision to make but I don't want to lose the people closest to my heart because of it.

I'm really sorry. Hopefully I should be able to get everything back together. :(.

(Problem: Sexuality DX)

Yours Sincerly,

CharlieWallaceRing ^^ Dark Riddles Destiny.


End file.
